Kaio
Kaio (read as Kay-yaw) is a supernatural ability which certain people could have due to being experimented or inserted with a formula by S.I.E.G.E. that awakens the taboo power inside every individual. The Kaio manifests differently in each individual, possibly because of the different types and research done by S.I.E.G.E. The power of Kaio increases with use, and should the user lack the willpower, they may be consumed by it. However, people who have Kaio are not immune to the Kaio effects of others. The Kaio is represented by a brilliant, glowing red inverted five-pointed star and of an overlapping target symbol. Every Kaio, while powerful, has its own unique set of restrictions, limitations, or idiosyncrasies. These factors allow a Kaio to be defeated, or its power limited, by someone who is aware of its characteristics. All Kaio abilities have been related to the mind, influencing such things as will, thought, memory and perception. History under construction Manifestation under construction Stages * Kaio User: an individual possessing the power of Kaio and manifested on one eye. Eventually, assuming the user lives long enough and had used it until its limit, the Kaio will eventually be permanently activated onto that very eye. * Kaio Heir: an individual who happens to come to the extent where it finally grows and manifests on both eyes permanently activated, seemingly as a result of repeated use, or pushing the Kaio to exceed its own limit. A Kaio Heir is considered to have the strongest power that slowly declines after a year of becoming one and ultimately becoming a Code Bearer. * Code Bearer: an individual who managed to make it passed a year after being a Kaio Heir and finally become an immortal. During the past year, the individual's body copes up and prepares the individual's system to be unharmed and untouched by death, bestowing immortality. A Code Bearer though is possible to be killed by a Code Breaker. * Code Breaker: an individual who managed to kill a Code Bearer. Only two were said to be a Code Breaker in the series, mainly Nicholas Ethryne III when he used his Kaio to his older brother who is a Code Bearer as well as him at that time, and Jonathan Carter when he instantly becomes a Kaio Heir that instantly killed his father. A Code Breaker could be a Kaio Heir or a Code Bearer as well. Canonical Kaio Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne's Kaio Main article: Jonathan Carter See also: List of Jonathan Carter's Orders Jonathan's Kaio manifests itself as the "Power of Absolute Obedience", which allows him to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact. His Kaio first activated at the start of the series when he was told by Vivienne Wilson that he possessed a power inside him. Activation of the Kaio is visually represented in his left eye, being although ambidextrous, has his left eye non-dominant. After the Kaio symbol he has on his eye become permanently activated, he was forced to wear contact lenses, just as it was until he becomes a Code Bearer. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the Kaio symbol projects from his eye to theirs. * Only affects the nervous system. * Commands must be issued verbally. * The victim must make direct eye contact for commands to be issued. The maximum effective distance is 272 meters. Line of sight via a reflective surface is sufficient for the effect to occur. * Commands may be issued only once to any given individual, but any number of commands may be issued at initial application so long as eye contact is not broken. Since Stephan's Kaio Canceler negates all Kaio effects, those exposed to it may be commanded once again. * The victim will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their ability. * An action will be carried out for as long as dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for command execution to occur. No upper limit has been established, but the conditional command Jonathan gives Akito is still in effect more than a year. * The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled. * A victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them. Vivienne Wilson's Kaio Vivienne's Kaio manifests itself as the "Power of Motion Prediction", which allows her to see into the future in a given time and seconds upon seeing the person. Her Kaio was said to first activate since the experimentation and the Kaio symbol first appeared on her left eye, being her non-dominant one even if she is like Jonathan who is ambidextrous. Few years before the start of the series, she becomes a Code Bearer and was lucky enough that the Kaio symbol blends along with her dark brown eyes, having no problem or regard to put on contact lenses. * It can be used multiple times into a person * Doesn't need eye contact * Can perceive a person's future as far as the next 41 days or 1,000 hours. An exception though happens that she can't see the future not until a major change happens. Just as it happens with Jonathan when she didn't see anything beyond 41 days before the Refrain, not until she tried it out once again on him after the failure of it. Leila Izlar's Kaio Leila's Kaio manifests itself as the "Seal of Absolute Sound", which allows her to probe deeper into anyone's thoughts and memories. Her Kaio though manifests onto her right eye but she can used her power even without activating it. * Allows her to read the minds of anyone within a 500 meter radius and 300 meter high either through concentration or eye contact * A victim could have a clouded or closed mind either he is a Kaio User as well or has a strong desire of not to be read at all Jules Malcal's Kaio Jules's Kaio manifests itself as the "Power of Conscience Deception", which allows him to 'become' any person he chooses to be. His Kaio manifests onto his left eye. * Completely takes on not only the appearance of someone else, but also their voice, gestures, thoughts and memory conception. If it is a Kaio User, he can also use the power as well. * Manipulates the brain of everyone who sees him within no respective range limit, but does not work when seen by a camera or reflection. But voice communication or recordings doesn't seem to be a weakness. * He can use the Kaio that could last for about 14 consecutive hours a day. But changing from one person to another will cut off his time limit for about 5 hours. An hour rest corresponds to another return of one hour as well. (Example: When he acted as Akito Ryu for an hour and decided to be X Code the next, it will give him a remaining eight hours to use it.) Alfred Prior's Kaio Al's Kaio manifests itself as the "Power of Refrained Command", which allows him to make the body of another obey his command regardless of their will and unaware of. His Kaio manifests onto his left eye. * Takes effect simply by gazing at the person within his sight and calling out their real name. * The victim with clouded thoughts seems to not be aware that he is being commanded against his will. * A user can also freely access the person's thoughts as if he could read it even without calling the person's real name but just gazing at them. One could say that it is also like the Seal of Absolute Sound. The only difference is that, the user would not be able to probe deep onto their thoughts until they know their real name and within their sight. * Can only control one person at a time, and the one nearest to him or within his sight. Shinn Kwell's Kaio under construction Nicholas Ethryne III's Kaio under construction Felix Ethryne's Kaio under construction Leonardo Clement's Kaio under construction Josephine Carter's Kaio under construction Stephan Gotwald's Kaio Canceler under construction Category:Kaio